dragonherofandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
ATTENTION! THIS PAGE IS BASICALLY SOLID SPOILERS! This page lists the characters of the Dragon Hero team based off of the original team, including Mark, and the stories behind them. Story of Original Team Before the New World The king was a fierce warrior at the time before the new world, and called himself the Dragon Hero. According to legend, the Dragon Hero had made a league of heroes, 10 of them, as well as himself(Making 11): the Boulder, Dr. Hero, Flamebringer, the Lightning Goddess, Red Windhunter, Stormrunner, Water Girl, Windhunter, the two Guardians, and himself, the Dragon Hero. Their jobs were to go around the kingdom and right any wrongs and rid the kingdom of crime. But then a dragon, a horrific beast, fell from heaven, spiraling in a black torrent; this made the heroes focus on something else: Protecting the citizens of Zardonia. All of the heroes died except 3: the Dragon Hero and the two Guardians. The only remaining city to protect was the great Fadorel, capital of all of Zardonia. It appeared as if all hope was lost: only 1 city and 3 heroes against a dragon. It got even worse, though: when it looked as if battle won their favor, the sky was torn through by a demon named Hak, who wielded a sword of pure evil and death. The demon and dragon combined were much stronger than the heroes, and the heroes fell, leaving the remaining city to dust. There were very few survivors of the kingdom; Mark was one of them. Mark wasn't human, and had the ability to create a new world; he pulled all of the survivors into the new world, but he left a single mistake. Even though they rebuilt a civilization close to the original, Mark accidentally left his portal open too long, allowing immediate entry of the Dragon's head before the rift had closed. It wasn't until he was looking for good apples for some stew on the outskirts of Fadorel that he saw goblins and orks, and knew that the Dragon was here, in this world. And at that time, he knew what he had to do: He must create a new team of heroes to attempt to vanquish the Dragon, once and for all. And he would start with the new Dragon Hero. Story of the New Dr. Hero Dr. Hero lives in Tarken in his secret underground laboratory, right underneath the trees on the eastern side of Tarken. He's the only member of the team who is a very tall hobbit, and he's been spending his entire life inventing things, but mostly inventing medicines and bottles of exploding liquids by use of chemical reactions. Hobbits are always well-to-do, as he makes medicines for them, and also makes specific compounds of tea to make it healthy. Story of the New Boulder The Boulder lives in Fadorel underneath the cluster of trees in the south, in his own underground house that he sculpted out of clay. He's the only member of the team who is an earth telepathid, who tries to fit in with humans, and he spent his whole life inventing things to be able to manipulate earth and rock, as that was always his habitat. He helped the citizens of Fadorel to protect it and Gelzar from the Toxic Wasteland by making a huge wall and covering the place in a dome, as well as helping the citizens craft things out of rock and clay. Story of the New Red Windhunter Red Windhunter lives in Ildon in the tree house directly south of the big tree house in the center of the forest. He's the only member of the team who is an abnormally-sized pixie, and he spent his whole life inventing the red phazon laser and anything he could think of that could manipulate the red energy from it. He gave the citizens of Ildon the same technology to be able to manipulate red energy, and the pixies constantly use it. Red Windhunter also has a sister, and there is about a 25% chance that his sister would master red energy before he does, allowing her to become Red Windhunter. Story of the New Water Girl Water Girl lives in Zargothia in the underwater Zargothian house all the way in the southeastern corner. She's the only member of the team who is a Zargothian, and she spent her whole life inventing things to be able to manipulate water and ice. She gave this same technology to all of the Zargothians, so that they could manipulate water. Story of the New Stormrunner Stormrunner lives in Tharandir, over in the eastern side in a house made of pure electricity on the grassy section. He's the only member of the team who is a tall dwarf, and he spent his whole life inventing things to be able to manipulate thunder and lightning. He gave this same technology to the dwarves to make the Tharandirian Mines, as well as helping them build machines. Stormrunner also has a sister, and there is about a 25% chance that his sister would master electricity before he does, allowing her to become Stormrunner. Story of the New Windhunter Windhunter lives in Valondor above the elven city, in his house that he constructed out of pure air. He's the only member of the team who is an elf, and he spent his whole life inventing things to be able to manipulate air and winds. He gave this same technology to the elves so that they could fly, as well as that he used it to help build the elven city after the war. Windhunter also has a sister, and there is about a 25% chance that his sister would master air before he does, allowing her to become Windhunter. Story of the New Lightning Goddess The Lightning Goddess lives in Tharandir over in her house of pure blue electricity near the lake. She's the only member of the team who called herself a goddess even though she isn't, as she is only a normal human with tricks up her sleeves, and she spent her whole life inventing things to be able to create electricity and manipulate metal. She gave this same technology to the dwarves to make the Tharandir Caves, as well as helping them build a few machines. Story of the New Flamebringer Flamebringer lives in Gelzar on top of the rocky mountain on the eastern side of town. He's the only member of the team who is made of fire, and he spent his whole life inventing things to be able to manipulate fire and sand. He gave this same technology to the citizens of Gelzar so that they could manipulate fire. Flamebringer also has a sister, and there is about a 25% chance that his sister would master fire before he does, allowing her to become Flamebringer. Story of the New Guardians The Guardians are brother and sister. The sister lives in Tharandir in a different dimension, living inside shadows; she is able to hop in and out of shadows at will, so she is able to teleport into the new world's dimension. She spent her whole life studying dimensions and the ability to transfer between them, in addition to purple phazon energy. Her brother is actually unknown to her until they reunite. The brother lives in Golziath in a different dimension, living inside pure energy; he is able to hop in and out of high levels of energy at will, so he is able to teleport into the new world's dimension. He spent his whole life studying dimensions and the ability to transfer between them, in addition to blue phazon energy. His sister is actually unknown to him until they reunite. Story of the New Dragon Hero The Dragon Hero is the player. He starts out in Fadorel, which is the town where Mark lives. When Mark first sees the Dragon Hero, he sees the potential, and makes up a story that there's an ancient legend where you, the player, will retreive five stones and use them to kill a sacred dragon. He then shows the player a stone tablet that he created. He rather faked the whole thing, though; I mean, who would believe that a person had the ability to shift between dimensions, and there used to be an old, more technologically advanced era? Instead, Mark made up a story to trick the player into rescuing the world from his mistake. Now, it wasn't actually Mark's idea to send the player on this quest; God told him to, but Mark lied to do it. In fact, the "five stones to retrieve" was purely to get the player to anihilate the already-present evil in the world before the player and his heroes destroy the Dragon.(In fact, Mark even created stones and had them sent to different locations of the evil. So, the Dragon Hero's journey was to begin, where he would gather friends who would be heroes to accompany him on his journey to defeat a dragon. Story of Mark Mark was initially put in authority over the kingdom by the King, and Mark did it well. Mark also had people under him who he had govern certain provinces. But after the war against the Dragon, Mark had to appoint a new person to be in charge of much of the world, the Sand King. The Sand King was a just ruler, and was appointed over Golziath, Gelzar, Tharandir, Fadorel, Tarken, and the Toxic Wasteland, while Mark ruled over the rest of the island of Zardonia. Mark is actually an angel who has not yet gotten his wings yet; but he's very well known by his real name, Michael. Michael never actually reveals his real name to anyone, at least, not until maybe after the second war. Though he does have many fellow angels who are practically brothers to him, including Tyrael, his best friend. Between the first war and second war is when God told Mark(Michael) what he had to do; he had to have the player, the Dragon Hero, put together a team of heroes to defeat the Dragon once and for all. Mark would've had his wings by now, if only he hadn't lied to the player, making up a story about 5 stones to collect in order to defeat the Dragon, and an ancient legend on a stone tablet describing this. Now Michael knew that God would control what would happen, that the end would be victorious, but he still lied about it, and that was held accountable to him. After the war, Mark will tell the player his real name, Michael, and he will actually defeat the Dragon, as it is his destiny. He will apologize about lying and take responsibility, and God was very happy when he heard Michael say that, so he finally gave him his wings to defeat the Dragon once and for all. And then Michael the Archangel, with all of his angels, will wage war against the Dragon and his angels(Demons), and Michael will defeat the Dragon once and for all.